1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stamp marker capable of forming an adhesion mark having a predetermined shape on a target by bringing a part of the marker, the part having liquid such as ink, into contact with the target so as to adhere the liquid to the target.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, some kinds of markers each containing an application liquid in a container so as to apply the liquid by means of an application part formed by such as felt or a fiber bundle tip have been used. Such kinds of markers are designed to apply an application liquid onto a target to be applied, so as to display letters or shapes using adhesion trace.
Such a target includes various things such as paper or articles. The patent document 1 specified below discloses such an applicator as described above, which includes a liquid filling part, an application part, and a valve interposed between the both parts.    Patent document 1: JP 2001-80264A